


Don't Worry, I'm Here

by your_taxidermy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biohazard, F/M, Resident Evil - Freeform, Resident Evil 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: My first Resident fic <3 I wrote this a few weeks ago and posted it on my tumblr, but why not here?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Resident fic <3 I wrote this a few weeks ago and posted it on my tumblr, but why not here?

The American agent and the president’s daughter found themselves lost inside the castle. Ashley followed Leon, sticking to him like a fly to honey. It felt like they’d been going in circles for hours. Like usual, Leon kept his cool. “Leon, are we ever going to get out of here?! I want to go home!” cried the young girl, stopping in her tracks, letting her arms fall to her side. Her face was flushed with fear, sadness, and anger. Leon stopped, turning around to see what she was doing. “Don’t worry, Ashley. I’ll get you out of here, I promise. Just, for now, we have to find a way out. Follow me.” Leon stayed cool on the surface but even he worried for her safety. What if he wasn’t able to protect her?

Leon continued walking, looking down to see his handsome reflection on the perfectly polished flooring. Ashley looked around, making sure to stay close to Leon. Deep down, she was expecting to wake up in bed, knowing it was all some sick nightmare. She knew this was all reality, a terrifying one, at that. She never expected she’d be running around some castle with an American cop. It was exciting, knowing Leon would protect her with his life. But terrifying knowing he could die at any given moment. She trusted he would bring her home safely, only memories were keeping her stable now.

Her feet had begun to tire, but she pressed on to be with Leon. “Wait here.” Leon slowly opened a door, seeing a group of Salazar’s henchmen standing along side each other, muttering some chant. Leon took a deep breath, pulling out his rifle, closing one eye to get a better aim. Aiming for one of their heads, a silver bullet ripped through its skull, causing the beast to drop dead. The others locked their dead eyes on the American, raising up their mourning stars, rushing up the stairs. ‘Bam…Bam…Bam…’ rang in Ashley’s head, she plugged her ears with her fingers, desperately trying to drown out the hellish sounds beyond the door. The low groans of the men made her cringe, she pressed her fingers closer to her ears, waiting for the sounds to stop. Meanwhile, Leon’s boot met with one of their faces, hearing the faint sound of shattering teeth. Only one was left standing, it was greeted with a series of 6 bullets until it dropped to the ground.

“Follow me, Ashley,” Leon commanded, opening the door for her. Ashley followed, letting out a soft sigh. The room was utterly massive, he could hear a few more henchmen hiding behind corners. It didn’t feel safe to leave her by the door they’d just entered, so she tagged along. “Leon! Over there!” The girl cried out, pointing to the group of monks, dressed in all black robes. “Wait here, Ashley! Don’t move!” Leon quickly sprung into action, aiming his laser at their bodies, shooting several rounds into each one. Bullets ripped through the air, puncturing their brainless heads, leaving bits of their skull and brain matter on the floor. Little did Leon know, they kept their chained metal-clawed beast just behind the doors. it waited, listening to its surroundings. Each bullet ripped through their robes and flesh, ending up rolling around on the smooth wooden floors. Each of them dropped dead in front of Leon’s ocean blue orbs, just another target taking its last breath. Candles were placed on every table, bookshelf, and corner, giving the room a soft but warm light. The warmth from the candles was somewhat comforting to Ashley. “C'mon, Ashley, we’re almost out of here.” Leon grabbed her wrist, tightly wrapping his strong palms around her, pulling her along for a few steps. It felt as if she was his Holy Grail and he was a Templar, doing everything in his power to protect her.

Both of them stopped in their tracks, listening to the bone-chilling sounds of metal claws rubbing together. “Leon, what do we do?” She whispered, resting her hands on his muscled shoulders, feeling his muscles move under how snug fitting shirt. “Be very, very quiet… wait here, don’t move until I tell you, alright?” She nodded, her blonde hair shaking with her head. Ashley stepped closer to the wall, pressing her back to it, tightly holding her soft hands over her mouth.

Leon stopped hearing the beast’s footsteps, a moment of peace came over his body. Leon exhaled through his nostrils, slowly opening the door, praying to God the door didn’t creak. To his luck, it was quiet enough not to disturb the enemy. It began to walk again, circling around a pillar, rubbing its claws together. Leon fired a bullet into his knee, taking a quick step to the side to avoid his deadly talons. It growled, ripping his talons apart, charging for whatever was in front of him. Unfortunately, it was the door Ashley was by. It broke down the door, shaking off the wood chunks that didn’t fall his leather covered back. Leon’s stomach dropped, hoping Ashley wouldn’t panic.

The girl held in a scream, holding her hands even tighter around her mouth, feeling the vibration from his heavy feet. 'Please, help me, Leon…’ the girl thought to herself, trying to keep her body still. Leon fired at the weak spot on his back a few times, hoping to lure him away from the girl. It growled again, turning towards Leon, charging towards him. He only had to take a step to the side, avoiding his talons. To his surprise, the beat began to flail its arms, giving Leon a deep gash on his arm. Three gashes were left on his left arm, a steady trickle of blood flowed down his arm, pooling on the floor. “Goddamnit..” he muttered, looking at the deep wounds, then over at Ashley. Fear was written all over her face. He wanted to shout for her to climb onto something high but that would give away his location. Leon mouthed the words “be quiet,” putting a finger over his lips. He walked around the beast, pulling out a more powerful gun, a magnum, in fact. His mind raced to Ashley, his soldier like instincts telling him to protect.

A large bullet flew through the air, hitting the center of his weak spot. One more time would to the trick, he was sure of it. Again, it ran towards him, swinging its arms, slashing everything around it. Ashley could only watch in horror, thinking of a way to help Leon. It suddenly came to her: she grabbed a dingy looking vase and tossed it into the corner, the clay shattering into bits. The creature ran into the corner, giving Leon a moment to shoot. He did, causing the target to fall on its knees, crashing its face into the wall.

Leon’s arm continued to bleed, but it had slowed down. “LEON!” Ashley shouted, running towards him, pulling her hands on his shoulders. “Thanks, Ashley, you really helped. We better get out of here before more show up…” he groaned, the pain finally setting in. “Leon, your arm. Are you going to be alright?” her voice cracked, almost like she was holding back tears. Leon could tell. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. It’s my job to get you home, I can’t slack because of a few scratches.” A half smile was painted across his face. “I just want to go home, I’m really scared, Leon.” She muttered, her amber eyes going to the ground. He rested his arm on her shoulder, pulling her head closer to him. “Don’t worry… I’m here. I’m here.”


End file.
